


Dragonlover: Drabble

by Oakstone730



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Hogwarts, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-27
Updated: 2012-11-27
Packaged: 2017-11-19 16:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oakstone730/pseuds/Oakstone730
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Conversation between Cedric and Dumbledore after the First Task of the Triwizard tournament. Pre-pairing: Cedric/Charlie. Pre-slash. Drabble written for the quote prompt: "Where words are restrained, the eyes often talk a great deal." by Samuel Richardson + 300 words + Cedric</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragonlover: Drabble

Cedric leaned against the fence watching the dragon being forced into a travel crate. Charlie was standing atop the crate, straining as he fought to hold onto the leather strap that held the Horntail’s snout shut. Two wranglers were using poles to prod the irate dragon forward. Cedric couldn't take his eyes off of Charlie. He had stripped off his jacket and his shirt was damp with sweat, sleeves pushed up to reveal muscled forearms.  
  
Cedric jumped as someone came up beside him, he turned to see Dumbledore rest his arms on the fence next to him, “Cedric, I’m surprised you are not back in the castle. I’m sure the Hufflepuffs have already started celebrating.”  
  
“I was going to back soon,” Cedric flushed. “I wanted to see the dragons being loaded.”  
  
“Yes, quite a sight, indeed.”  
  
There was a shout and Cedric turned to see the wranglers slamming closed the crate’s door. Charlie flicked his wand and the strap he’d been holding released. The dragon gave an outraged roar and Charlie took a leaping jump to the ground as a stream of flames erupted from the crate where he had just been standing. Laughing at the near miss, Charlie walked towards Cedric and Dumbledore.  
  
Cedric’s breath caught as Charlie saw him and a smile flicked across Charlie’s face. He stopped a couple of yards away and reached down to grab a coil of rope from the ground. As he stood up he looked at Cedric with his amazing blue eyes and gave him a wink. Without a word Charlie turned back to help the other wranglers secure the crate with the rope.  
  
“I’d best get back. You should stay a bit longer, Cedric,” Dumbledore smiled at him, “I’ve always believed where words are restrained, the eyes often talk a great deal.”  
  



End file.
